


Julia, Julia, Julia

by sExYcOrN



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Art, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Canon Autistic Character, Crushes, Don't Judge Me, Drawing, Echolalia, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Female Character, Romance, Sesame Street, Teen Romance, Teenagers, you can pry this ship out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sExYcOrN/pseuds/sExYcOrN
Summary: Abby likes Julia, but Julia doesn't know.





	Julia, Julia, Julia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I am SOFT  
> And yes i am a teenager writing sesame street fanfiction but hush

With just a bit of magic, 15-year-old Abby appeared in the middle of her best friend’s room out of thin air. “Hi, Julia!” she announced cheerfully.

Unresponsive, Julia was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed, drawing in her new sketchbook, specifically the one that Abby got her for her birthday last month.

Knowing that Julia wouldn’t respond to her the first time, Abby walked towards her and repeated with the same enthusiasm, “Hi, Julia! Can I sit down?”

“Can I sit down?” Julia repeated tonelessly while looking at her sketchbook, which may have seemed rude to other people, but Abby knew Julia’s echolalia wasn’t attitude. Julia didn’t have a bitter bone in her body. “Okay.” Julia looked up, eager and ready to talk.

She’s so cute, Abby thought. She had been having thoughts like these for her friend for a while, although she was not quite sure when it started. She didn’t think it was a bad thing necessarily, but she had never met a girl who liked a girl. That being said, Sesame Street was all for inclusion. There were people of all shapes, sizes, colors, texture, and species!

Nonetheless, Julia could just sit there and stare blankly and it would make Abby swoon. What was it about her? Julia was just amazing.

Julia, Julia, Julia, Abby would love to say over and over again. It just rolled off the tongue so easily, so effortlessly. In every aspect, it wasn’t difficult to be around her friend, which was why she lov - 

“W-watcha drawing there?” Abby asked in protest of her thoughts, leaning over as an attempt to look at the pencil-smeared sketch upside down. Julia immediately hid her sketchbook behind her.

That was odd, Abby thought. Julia and Abby told each other everything. Abby held no secrets, apart from her undying crush, of course.

Julia looked down and shrugged.

“Come on, let me see it,” Abby urged her, repressing the urge to lean over to get the book. One, she didn’t want to invade Julia’s personal space, and two, Abby couldn’t resist the sweet smell of Julia’s fruity shampoo. “Your art is always amazing, there’s no need to feel embarrassed.”

“No!” Julia yelped, startling Abby, making her flutter a few inches in the air.

Landing back on the bed suddenly, Abby said softly, “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, Julia. I won’t push it again… Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Julia said. Slowly, she looked up, noticing Abby’s face was covered in concern. “Starfish hug?” she offered.

Abby smiled in relief. “Starfish hug,” she said with a nod.

Pressing their hands together, they showed their sign of affection for one another. The ‘hug,’ however, lingered a bit longer then usual, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Julia tentatively moved her fingers up Abby’s arm, making her pink skin get goosebumps all over, lingering over every spot. Focused, Julia moved her hand to Abby’s cheek and stroked it firmly, humming happily. Abby’s mind started racing a mile a minute.

Does this mean she likes me? What is happening? What are we doing? AAAAAAH!

“You’re pretty,” Julia whispered. Abby’s breath hitched. Overwhelmed, the fairy pulled away. Thinking her friend was mad at her for touching her arm, Julia looked down, embarrassed.

“Oh, it’s not like that, Julia!” Abby clarified. “How do I say this? I, uh… oh…”

It was now or never.

“Julia, I like you. Like you like you. I want to be more than best friends. I want to hold your hand all the time and kiss you and stuff, but if you don’t want to, I totally understand.”

What do you expect when you pour your heart out? Joy? Despair? Abby truly didn’t know what would happen.

“Abby,” Julia said simply.

“Yeah?” she said worriedly. Would they not be friends anymore?

Julia paused for a moment in thought, then decided to pull her sketchbook back out. “Abby,” she said again, opening it up for Abby to see.

“Wow,” she whispered. It was dozens upon dozens of pictures of… her! Some of just her face, some side profiles, some her entire body, but they were all her. “You drew me?” she asked with a tear in her eye.

Julia nodded. “You’re pretty,” she pointed out with a shrug.

Abby chuckled. “You’re pretty too, Julia.”

“Abby…” Julia said slowly. “Kiss?”

Unable to respond with words, Abby gave Julia a quick peck. But before she could really pull away, Julia put her hand back on Abby’s cheek, like it always belonged there, and pressed their lips together, as it was always meant to be.

Abby took joy in how soft Julia’s lips were, how welcoming they felt. It was like a gasp of air after being underwater. It was home.

Julia, Julia, Julia… 

After what felt like hours, they pulled away, unable to stop themselves from giggling.

“Julia… would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Julia flapped her arms and giggled in response. “Girlfriend!?” she squealed.

“Yeah!” Abby confirmed.

Julia confirmed her answer with another blissful kiss. No more words needed to be exchanged.


End file.
